Time for Tubby Bye-Bye
by MidgetandProud
Summary: Throw the Teletubbies into an arena, force them to kill each other, and this is what you get...
1. Chapter 1

POV - Tinky Winky

_70... 69...68... 67..._ Seconds pass too quickly, I wish they would just last forever. _13...12...11..._

_10..._

"Stick together, right guys?!"

_9..._

"Yeah, win together, lose together, team mates!"

_8..._

"Hey, you totally stole that from High School Musical!"

_7_...

"They didn't copyright it!"

_6..._

Desperate humour. Wasn't that what we all wanted?

_5..._

"Grab the nearest pack and run?!"

_4..._

"Yeah!"

_3..._

"Can't be taking any risks!"

_2..._

"NOBODY ASKED YOU, PO!"

_1..._

"Let the games begin!"

_0..._


	2. Chapter 2

POV - Po

They can't accept me for who I am: a baby. We were thrown into the games for District 11 and 12 after the disease that left everyone bed-ridden. We were the only ones left! And, I mean, they could never cancel the Games!

The gong erupted and we all surged forward. I noticed a girl fall at my feet; Catlin Greemer, District 3. The cannon sounded, dead. She was nice, Catlin, we were going to be allies. I let out a lonesome sob before diving for a backpack.

"She's dead!" I screamed as I joined the others on the outskirts of the bloodbath.

I noticed a boy fall near by. He was only 12!

"We've got to help him!" I looked around, no-one moved.

I ran over and pulled him up.

"Thanks!" The boy exclaimed.

I didn't see it coming. He swung the hammer and brought it down on my skull.

I heard a crunch before everything went black...


	3. Chapter 3

La La POV

"Po!" I scream, racing over to her lifeless body. The cannon sounds and I know all hope is lost.

"Guys, we've got to go!" I hear the shouts from Dipsy.

"We can't leave her!" demands Tinky Winky.

But yet they did and I turn to see figures of my two friends run off into the distance. I am alone. I return to the cornucopia, dodging a knife and receiving a blow from a male tribute. He hits me in the side of my head, just missing my temple. I see another tribute behind him raise his sword and bring it down on his head. Splattered with blood, the tribute helps me up before joining the careers.

Grabbing the nearest pack and a bow I stagger off in search of my friends.

Scanning the arena I find that there is a lake to my right and a forest to my left. Behind me the Bloodbath is coming to the end, the careers taking all. More cannons. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... 7 dead, plus the 3 from the start. Only 13 tributes left to murder. Maybe I have a shot!

What am I thinking? Well, I'm obviously not! I have no chance, the life I dreamed of living crumbles before my eyes, it's over; I'm going to die alone!

My head hurts! I'm tired, I need to sleep. I see a girl towering over me before I fall to the ground. The last thing I hear is a cannon...


	4. Chapter 4

POV La La

I'm dead. My eyes are stiff, my head heavy. Sitting up I realise that I am in the woods alive. A boy kneels next to me, stroking my forehead. I recognise him to be the boy that saved me earlier.

"I'm sorry about your friend. I'm Kieran, District 2. And you are?"

"Umm..." My head was spinning. "La La. Sorry, Louise, District 11. Why are you helping me, aren't you a career?"

"I'm helping you because I can! Just because I come from District 2, doesn't mean I have to stick with them!" He spits the last word out with disgust.

"How do I know you are not going to kill me?"

"Well, they think I did back there, it's called saving your life!"

"Finnick Odair, 75th Hunger Games!" We say in unison before erupting in laughter.

After saving Katniss and sacrificing his life, Finnick was loved throughout the Districts. We finally manage to contain ourselves as we hear a rustling in the bushes.

"Quick!" I hiss as we grab our stuff and head up a tree. Climbing has never been my strong point so Kieran makes it up long before me.

"Eh-Oh!" It's Dipsy! I would know that patronising voice, anywhere. Him and Tinky round the corner and I resist the temptation to call out. Kieran sees my mouth open and clasps his hand over it.

"I see you!" shouts Dipsy, his eyes locked on mine. He lines the bow and arrow with my head and fires...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dipsy POV

I missed. On purpose, I don't know. All I do know is that when I looked into LaLa's eyes, the fear in them was unmistakable.

She sat huddled up that tree with him, and I suppose you could say my heart melted.

The arrow I fired lodged directly behind her in the tree and how glad I am that it did. After I let go of the string on my bow I knew I had made a mistake. So, I ran; I left Tinky and sprinted for the woods.

And here I am. Sitting on the floor in the forest, crying, something I haven't done in years, and wishing that I could turn it all around.

I heard it then, a rustling in the bushes. Turning, I saw the long shadow of a tribute emerging from the undergrowth.

"It's okay," His voice echoed, "I won't hurt you! I have someone you might want to see."

He came out and I instantly recognised him as the boy LaLa was in the tree with earlier. He had a sword raised above his head. As he brought the sword down, a cannon sounded. I almost thought it was my own before the broken body of a tribute flopped to the ground.

The boy pulled me to my feet and introduced himself as Kieran. LaLa soon came out from her hiding place and welcomed me with a warm hug before we set of into the evening sunlight.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, curious.

"We know a cave, we ran past it on the first day. I think it's safe!" Kieran replied, an unnerving smirk on his face.

We reached the cave just after sunset and settled down. LaLa had some food, and I shared out my water.

When the tributes faces appeared in the sky we all gathered around the fire we had made outside.

We counted the faces in the sky and got to 13 before the face of Po, my dear friend and district partner, appeared.

Ever since we lost her in the bloodbath this morning it feels like a piece of me has been missing. And to think, I could of saved her, but didn't.

I turned away, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to pour out of my eyes, so sure that I would hear the anthem play. However, when it did not come, I was forced to turn around.

I'm glad I did because, in the sky, was the face of my best friend Tinky Winky...

End of day one!

R.I.P. Po and Tinky!


End file.
